Alienated
by Gogeta327
Summary: A girl born with a condition of otosclerosis, prohibiting her from hearing. Her parents, intelligent weapon designers for S.T.A.R Labs decided to create something to help with her condition with a special material shipped to them, not expecting it to be a unique type of Mother Box. (Adoptive!Father Batman x Adoptive!Daughter OC/Reader) *purely platonic, not romance* *JL originated
1. Chapter 1

_The bright white lights of the hospital ceiling blinded (name) as she was being carried. The constant bumps of the stretcher made her head ache even more with the ringing that was making her ears bleed. She could barely hear the concerned shouts of the nurses and doctors. Her parents were close behind, and when they finally entered a room, the doctors lifted her and placed her on the bed._

 _She was quickly blinded by a light in her eyes, assuming it was a doctor checking her dilation. She sat up, and looked around, slightly dazed. He seemed satisfied with the result, as he quickly checked her heartbeat and pulse. It was probably pounding, since he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He began talking to her, but no sound came out. He clearly was speaking to her, and would pause to see if she could answer._

 _The ringing pierced again, causing (name) to wince and cup her hands against her ears, shutting her eyes tightly. It made her head pound, and her eyes water as muffled voices were frantic around her. She looked up to her parents, who had tears in their eyes as they tried to hold them back. (name) looked over to her doctor again, who supposedly gave out orders to the nurses, as they quickly ran out of the room. He looked over at (name), and began to talk again. The ringing had subsided for now, but she still couldn't hear anything. He spoke slowly, and pointed to his mouth. (name) was confused by this, but she figured that he had said something like, "read my lips"._

" _Unfortunately, your otosclerosis have proven to be untreatable. The stapes bone has grown too abnormally for any surgery to be done. If we tried to do anything to the bone, it would lead to heavy brain damage." (name) nodded slowly, as her brows furrowed. She couldn't see exactly what he was saying, but she grasped idea. She watched the doctor's head turn over to her parents, her mom still had tears in her eyes as she asked the doctor a question. (name) couldn't understand what she said, but the answer was negative, as the doctor shook his head in a disappointing matter. Once again the ringing stabbed at (name)'s ears, as more blood spilled out, and she winced again. (name) soon felt dizzy, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her head hit the rough hospital pillow, and everything turned black._

* * *

 _She awoke, and a familiar smell of metal and grime filled the air. She sat up slowly and realized that she was back in her parent's laboratory. She sighed in slight relief, as a door swung open, and her mother and father rushed over to her. They hugged her, and her mother dropped down to her level as she began to speak. (name) still could not hear a sound, but she looked down to her lips and watched carefully._

" _(name), I know the doctor said that there was nothing that they could do, but we aren't willing to give up._

 _Her parents are very intelligent weapon engineers for S.T.A.R. Labs. They would design special weapons with foreign material that would be recovered with the help of the Justice League. They would build weapons that could counter against certain villains, and their biology, but it could also be harmful to some superheroes._

 _She was surprised when she looked over at her father and saw that he had been holding a pair of headphones, that radiated with a beautiful gradient of neon blue, to a vibrant purple. They glowed and became dull, and glowed again, almost like a heartbeat. There were two loudspeakers on the outside of both sides of each headphone ear, which was unusual for "normal" headphones. She could see his reluctance, but he walked over to her with the headphones tight in his hands._

" _These are going to help you hear again. They are made with some... material that was shipped to us." He said nervously, awaiting (name)'s response. She nodded, still a little tired and dazed._

" _You are going to be okay, (name). These will keep you safe." Her father said before he began to put the headphones over (name)'s ears. She closed her eyes, and felt the cushion around her ears placed softly, providing comfort. They were a perfect fit. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked over to her parents._

" _(name)? How do you feel?" Is what she presumed her mother had said, but she still couldn't hear anything. She shook her head in disappointment, and her parents faces filled with despair upon hearing the result of their headphones._

 _Only seconds after that, an excruciating pain filled (name)'s ears as she screamed out. Her head was pounding, like someone had been taking a hammer to her head. She took deep shaky breaths as pain kept shooting into her head. It was as if wires had drilled themselves through her ears and into her brain. Her parents were panicking, her father rushed out of the room quickly while her mother stay behind and was trying to communicate with (name). It was to no avail, however, as her pain was blocking out any noise. She was like that for a couple of minutes, although it seemed like it had been ages before the pain reduced, and eventually dulled down. Her originally beautiful (eye color) eyes had shifted into a color of vibrant neon blue, with a gradient of purple, just like the headphones._

" _(name)?! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Her mother yelled frantically, lightly shaking her. Her mother's breath was shaky and nervous, with her skin pale and a cold sweat beaded on her forehead._

" _(name)?!" She called again, and it wasn't until she had yelled again that (name) realized it._

 _She had heard her mother's voice._

 _Her pain had turned into a dull annoyance, a major headache, but she could hear!_

" _M-mom?" She spoke, and then gasped at hearing her own voice. Her hand subconsciously travelled to her ear, which was covered by the headphone._

" _(name)? Can you hear my voice?" (name) nodded her head frantically. Her mother was shocked, as well as overjoyed and tears beaded in her eyes as she hugged_ _her. Her father rushed in, with one of his scanners in his hand and headed over to where (name) was still sitting._

" _Okay, (name), lay down. I'm going to examine you." Her father instructed hastily, but was stopped with teary eyes in front of him as her mother lightly grabbed him and smiled._

" _She can hear again, dear! She can hear!" He was shocked, and looked from her mother to (name), and cheered. They went on like that for a couple more minutes, before they finally examined her. What they learned, was terrifying._

 _The material that her father and mother used to build the headphones was not of this world. They were a form of the Mother Box. The headphones had heightened her sense of hearing, making it over ten times better than an average human. When she placed the headphones on her head, the "Mother Box" connected to its host, i.e. the brain. The scorching pain that shot in her head, was these wire-like things from the Mother Box; connecting to mostly parts of the limbic system, like the amygdala and hippocampus. Those parts control emotion and sudden impulses of feeling. So if (name) were to lose control, so would the Mother Box. They also learned that if (name) or someone was to remove the headphones, she would die. The Mother Box had already manifested in her brain, removing it would cause very severe brain damage, which would lead to death._

 _(name) had also developed these powers, from the alien material radiating from her brain. Ironically, she was able to manipulate sound; into using it to fly, make amplified fields of sound, voice manipulation, and many more. Over time, she was very careful to never go to crazy when it came to practicing her new powers and figuring out different techniques to defend herself._

 _She had watched her parents ever since she was little build all kinds of different weapons, that could help superheroes or be used to fight against supervillains. So one night, she had taken her old boom box that her parents had gotten her for her birthday a couple years back, and started toying with it._ _She has always been a huge fan of music._ _She found more of that alien material that they had talked about and redesigned her boom box. She replaced its power core with some of the Mother Box, and watched as the old black boom box turned vibrant blue like her headphones. This kind of Mother Box must have been connected with (name)'s brain, because it would transform into any shape that (name) was thinking of. From a gun, to a sword to a hammer. She was pretty excited to have made something so unique that she could call her own. From that point on, she had kept practicing her powers and tried to learn them and how to use her boom box as best as she can, while her parents monitored her and recorded all the data they could get in about the Mother Box._

 _Unfortunately for her, her parents kept her isolated, so that they could study more about the Mother Box and (name)'s enhanced skills. Being coped up in the laboratory all the time weighed her down, as she became detached to the world, not of her own volition. She learned to defend herself, and how to fight back if she ever gotten into a sticky situation. (name), however, had wished that she would never have to use her powers in a fight, or a place where she could severely hurt somebody, but sadly, her wish had not been granted._

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

"That was so amazing! Did you guys see how amazing (favorite music artist) was?! I swear (he/she) looked right at me!" (name) beamed from the backseat of her parents car, as they drove away from a music concert that she was so excited to see.

"Haha, yes we did, (name). Buckle your seat, sweetheart." Her mother smiled at her, while her father climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I'm so happy I got to see (favorite music artist) with my own eyes! It's blowing my mind right now!" (name) raved, as she held up a tee shirt of merchandise that she had just bought from the concert. She had been whining and begging her parents to take her to that concert in Central City for months ever since she had heard about it, and they finally cracked and bought tickets. It was rare for them to let her out of the laboratory, so this was a very fun and excited night for her.

She laid her head back in her seat with a satisfied smile on her face as she gazed at the full moon. She was like that for about ten minutes, and would've fallen asleep, had it not have been from the sudden gasp from her father. She had opened her eyes, and saw that he was roughly trying to jerk the steering wheel.

"What is it?!" Her mother slightly shouted with concern at her father who was very confused.

"T-the wheel is stuck!" (name) hurriedly looked out of the window, and saw that they were driving on a windy road, right at the edge of a hill. A curve was coming up ahead fast, and if they didn't slow or fix the wheel, they would be plummeting off the hill.

"H-honey!" Her mom shouted as on impulse she grabbed his arm in fright, and with a finally jerk, the wheel seemed to unlock, and they made the turn in time.

(name) breathed out a sigh in relief, which was short lived, when suddenly the front tires stopped, and the car flew into the air and over the rail that was protecting cars from going over it. She suddenly grabbed for her boom box, clutching onto it tightly as the air escaped from her lungs. Once again she could hear that dull, annoying ringing in her ears again, as everything went quiet. The windows smashed in, and grass and leaves smacked her in the face when they rolled down the hill. Some of that glass must have cut her face, as blood dripped from those cuts and poured down her face.

Everything went black, and when she felt that nothing was moving anymore, she opened her eyes slowly. She was upside down, and her head was pounding. Her breathing got shaggy and panicked as she realized what had just happened to her.

"Dad? Mom?!" She yelled out in pain, as she found herself unable to move. Her eyes shifted to the seat belt that was trapping her in the ripped seat she was in. She began pushing the eject button, only to find that it had became stuck. She took a deep, shaky breath, when she reached for her boom box, which was still in tact. Her hand clamped onto the handle of it, and it immediately turned into a neon blue knife. She used it cut through the seat beat, and she went for the door next to her. It was stuck, as she slammed herself into it to no avail. Her gaze went to the broken window on the other side of her, and she set for it.

Good thing it was already broken. A sharp pain erupted from her right foot, as a piece of glass had managed to dig itself through her shoe and into her foot, causing blood to pour out of her foot. She was strong, and tried her hardest to ignore the pain as she tried to crawl her way out through the window. Her elbows and hands got cut from the glass, as she shut her eyes tightly and bit her tongue to hold in any painful screams. She made it to the grass and used her strength to push her body all the way out. She let go of the makeshift knife and it turned back into the boom box. (name) picked it up and turned it into a ring, took a couple more painful breaths, before realizing something.

 _Dad? Mom?_

Suddenly she had this adrenaline coursing through her body, as she hobbled to the driver's seat, trying to stay off of her right foot and managed to pry open the door. What she saw was something she didn't think she'd ever have to see. A looming despair filled her head as she stared wide eyes at what was before her. Bile shot its way into her throat until she swallowed it back down.

There was her father, drenched in blood, with her eyes partly opened, looking dull and unhealthy. (name) locked over to her mother, to see her in the same state as her father. She couldn't comprehend what was happening until a smoke pierced her suddenly, causing her to flinch back and land on her butt. Smoke filled the car, and (name) knew something was wrong.

As she began to crawl forward to her parents, a strong force pulled her up and suddenly she was high in the sky. The air was knocked out of her, when the car that her parents were in suddenly lit on fire, followed by a explosion. She stuck her hand out, as if some god would grant a miracle and she would be able to grab her parents who were so far away and everything would be okay.

She realized that she was going higher in the air, and realized that the force that grabbed her was a person. This person wore dark clothes, with a dark mask and long pointed ears. She could see the dark cape flowing in the corner of her eye as the smoke from the explosion clouded the air. It was until then that she realized that she had been crying, her breathing now choking sobs, and before long, she felt a sudden thug on the back of her neck. Her eyes drooped, her neck slumped and everything went black.

 _Again._

* * *

 ** _Poor Reader... Sad way to start up the story._**

 ** _*Welcome! First of all, I just want to say thank you so much for reading. I've been into DC for soooo long now, and I've always had this idea in my head to write this, and I just had to write it._**

 ** _*I am honestly so excited to write this, and I really hope that you are excited to read! I didn't have a clue what to name her, so I decided to let you readers decide for yourselves!_**

 ** _*I'd like to apologize for any grammer errors or spelling errors, and I want to apologize if some things didn't make sense, they'll be cleared up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke tiredly, eyes heavy and her chest tight. Her vision still a bit blurry. She blinked, clearing up any haziness from her eyes. Upon her cleared vision, she could see the shaggy and unstructured rock above her, sharp as the small, loose stones fell to the ground. She could hear the faint screeching of animals, which were as dark as the shadows, moving in a flock. She blinked slowly, as a realization hit hard.

 _Bats?_

Suddenly she wasn't tired anymore. Her wide eyes went wide in realization that she didn't know where she was. Her heart hammered in her chest as her breathing became shallow and quick. Her eyes darted to different spots, taking note of the electrocardiogram that was beeping quickly due to her heartbeat. She had a white blanket covering her, as she quickly flung it off, and sat up, subconsciously moving her hands to her ears, to feel if the headphones were still there. They were, and she sighed in relief. She then felt the bandage that was wrapped around her head, as her hair spilled down her shoulders, away from its usual high ponytail.

She then heard a door open quickly, with hurried footsteps scurrying closer to where she was. With her fast thinking, she jumped out of the bed, ignoring the burning pain upon her feet and arms and hide behind a large rock pillar. Her breathing was rough, as she peeked to see who it was. It was a man, wearing a dark suit that had the emblem of a bat on the front, with a long dark cape flowing behind him. He was handsome, with hair was dark as well, combed back with bright blue eyes. He scowled upon seeing the empty bed. But as quickly, he looked up in the direction that (name) was hiding in. Her breath hitched as she hide behind the pillar, and shrank down, trying to blend into the shadows as well as she could.

"Come out. I know you're hiding behind that pillar." The man spoke to (name), causing her to gasp quietly. She thought of how she could escape this, but without her boom box, it would be tough. She swallowed down her fear, and shyly came out from behind the pillar. She nervously gripped the white gown that she had noticed she was wearing, and took a couple of steps forward, before stumbling and falling before the man in front of her. He caught her before she could hit the ground, lifting her back up and placing her on the bed.

She felt tired instantly, the adrenaline she had was now gone. He pulled a small flashlight from one of his pockets, and examined her feet.

"You opened up the stitches we put on your feet. We're gonna have to re-do them." The man spoke, before placing the flashlight back in his pocket and pulling out a phone before dialing it quickly before shutting it off.

"Who… are you?" (name) quietly spoke, her eyelids drooping heavily due to fatigue. The man walked over to a desk to the right of her, placing some tools on a tray. He turned back to her, his blue eyes piercing her (eye color) ones.

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne." With those words, (name) felt her eyelids grow heavier, before she muttered out one last statement.

"I'm… (name)..." She didn't know why she said that. She had a feeling that he already knew who she was. With those words, she fell into an ominous void of darkness.

* * *

When she awoke, she was not in the dark place she was before. This time she was in a handsome room, that had a maroon hue to it. The furniture in that room had the same color. She was laying on a king sized bed, with a huge plasma TV on her side, with a large couch in front of it with a large window, where she could view the city lights. It was dark, and she could only assume that she had been sleeping for awhile. She sat up, wincing from her wounds, and took a deep breath.

She removed the blankets that were covering her legs, and immediately saw the tape wrapped around her feet. They stung slightly, yet she ignored it. She felt drowsy, as her eyes drooped, yet she stopped herself from falling back asleep.

She then heard footsteps walking down the hall, and began to panic. Before she could make a move, the door opened to see a older man, who was partially bald but had gray hair on the sides of his head. He had steel gray eyes. He bowed before her, and then stood straight and began to talk.

"Ah, Miss (name). It seems you have finally awoken. How are you feeling?" He asked, catching (name) off guard. He had very few wrinkles, for being his age.

"I-I'm fine. What happened to my feet?" Then the old man's face seemed to shrink in sorrow, as he looked down to the ground before looking back up to her.

"You had glass lodged into your foot, so Master Bruce removed them and stitched you back up. I would advise to not walk on your feet, as you could reopen the stitches."

 _Glass in my feet? Why would I-_ She pondered to herself and then it hit her. Flashes of the crash, her parents frantic yelling and the last explosion of the car clouded her mind. She remembered breaking the glass, and suddenly her feet throbbed. Her face paled as a cold sweat beaded up on her forehead as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

The older man seemed to notice her distraught, as he pulled out an apron from the side of his tuxedo and motioned it to (name), who reluctantly took it. She wiped off the small tears in her eyes, and handed it back to him.

"Who are you? Where's my boombox?" She asked quietly, her fist gripped tightly in her lap as she looked down to the floor.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth. You must be confused at the moment and I'm terribly sorry about that. Master Bruce has requested me to get you, so that he can explain this whole matter." Alfred bowed again, before turning to the hallway and grabbing something from the hallway. He wheeled in a wheelchair from the hallway, the wheels squeaking as they rolled over the ground.

(name) couldn't do anything but comply, having no reason to see where this was going to go. She struggled a bit climbing into the wheelchair, and when she settled into the chair, Alfred wheeled her out of the room and down the hall.

Upon seeing the interior of the home, it wasn't a home, no, it was mansion. A _very_ big mansion. (name) was in awe of how big the rooms were. At the end of the hallway, was a giant living room, with large windows, and large bookshelves that decorated the wall. There was a bigger plasma TV then in her room, with large couches and a big dining table in the middle of the floor.

Alfred shuffled the wheelchair to a stop, before turning to a clock on the wall. (name) was still gazing at awe at the room when she heard the wall behind her shift. She snapped her neck in the direction of the sound, and suddenly there was a opening in the wall, that had a long ramp leading down.

"W-what…?" She mumbled to herself, as Alfred moved the wheelchair onto the ramp and walked slowly down it.

"Master Bruce spends most of his time here, unfortunately. I'd wish he would take better care of himself." Alfred spoke, and before long, they had reached the bottom. She recognized it; it was the cave she had originally awoken in. She could hear the screeches of the bats flapping around above her, as the darkness of the ragged pillars of rock added another notch of creepiness. There was a huge wall of technology, with a huge computer screen illuminating the whole cave with its brightness. The sound of the white water cascading down crashed along the bridge of rocks under it, as a very nice and expensive looking black car rested a bit in front of it.

Sitting in the chair in front of the giant computer screen was the man she saw earlier, typing away swiftly at the keyboard. Many different things appeared on the screen, as he gazed over them quickly before something else replaced it.

"Master Bruce. I've brought Miss (name)." The man named Bruce, sent a glance their way, before stopping and standing up. He was still wearing the dark costume from earlier, which his dark caps sweeping the ground as he walked over to them.

"Thanks, Alfred." His voice deep, echoing through the cave. Alfred bowed and turned away, walking up the ramp. (name) watched him go, feeling nervous, as when his presence disappeared, she turned back to the man towering over her.

He was staring intently at her, his blue eyes piercing her (color) ones. She mentally shrunk down in size, before remembering about her injuries.

"U-um… T-thank you for treating my injuries…" She said quietly, looking down at the ground, gripping the armrests tightly. "And… t-thank you for saving me. I… I would've d-died if you didn't save me." Her shoulders were slightly shaking now, as her hair hung low, hugging her face.

He was still looking at her, and after a couple seconds of awkward silence, he lowered himself to be her height, his arm resting on his elevated knee while the other rested on the ground.

"You're safe now." Those three words were enough for (name) to break down. Her (eye color) eyes sprung up to meet his blue ones, as tears welled in her eyes. The muscles in her chin trembled as her nose slightly twitched when the tears like a river poured out. She let out quiet wails that were keeping her chest tight as she brought her bandaged hands to wipe away the tears that didn't seem to stop. After a few moments of her crying in silence, she felt something drape over her shoulders. Opening her now swollen eyes, she saw the black cape that he was wearing was now hanging over her shoulders, as he walked behind her before pushing the wheelchair over to the computer.

She managed to stop herself from anymore crying, wiping her eyes once more and sniffling quietly as the bright screen blinded her only for a moment before her eyes adjusted.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. But I need your help to figure out who did this to them." He stated bluntly, strangely in a softer tone. He walked over to the computer, typing a couple of buttons as a list of unfamiliar faces.

"We have the Joker, Solomon Grundy, and Gorilla Grodd as potential suspects, along with other villains that might be working with them. Do you remember your parents ever talking about them? Or something that could be related to them?" (name) shook her head with her eyebrows furrowed.

"No. They never really mentioned their work to me."

"What about the weapons they created? There had to be a reason they were killed. Maybe it was something very important they were working on?" He questioned, as (name) shut her eyes and thought hard.

 _Something they were working on? They created so many things that I don't think they made anything special-_

Her eyes widen upon realization. "Yeah… They were working on something…! They had just gotten this new material, and were requested to build a weapon out of it. They always seemed...anxious when I tried to talk to them when they were working." (name) remembered, eyes staring up to his.

"Do you remember what this material looked like?" Bruce interrogated, his face scowling.

"I never got a good look at it… But it was… glowing. A bright, green color."

"When did your parents get assigned this new project?"

"I think… it was about four months ago." (name) spoke with a slight pause as she thought. She was at the edge of the wheelchair.

"Around the same time Luther got released…" She heard him mutter to himself, before he typed something up on the computer and a new face popped up onto the screen. He was bald, with a menacing smile on his face. "How about him? Have you seen him before?"

(name) looked up the screen, registering the face that was shown before her. She _did_ recognize him.

"Yeah! He came to my parent's lab once! I only got a glimpse at him though since my parents didn't let me come meet him." She was practically falling off her chair at this point, as she subconsciously reached up and felt the headphones securing her ear.

Bruce nodded, before taping his ear, and began speaking. "This is Batman to Watchtower. I have a lead, and I know where Luther is going to strike next." Next thing she heard was static, before another person's voice perked up. (name) could only assume that he was talking through a com in his ear.

 _Did he say… Batman?_

"Copy. We are all here. Send coordinates so we can move in." The voice was deep, like a man, and a bit foreign. Bruce turned to his computer once more and began typing. With a final click, he pressed his finger to the com in his ear again.

"Coordinates sent. I'm heading there now."

"Batman. Wait for backup-" The voice pleaded with him as he pressed the com again, shutting it off. Bruce walked over to a tube with a matching costume to the one he was wearing, yanking off the cape and clipping it on, as he pulled the hood that was hanging behind him over his head, obscuring his face. It had dark, like his cape, with pointed ears, like a bat.

He pressed a button on his wrist again and the expensive car that hung below the waterfall beeped.

"Stay here." Were the only words he spoke before he began walking over to the car.

"Wait!" (name) suddenly shouted, not knowing what had come over here as the words spilled out of her mouth without her thinking. He stopped and turned to her. "Let me come with you."

"No. You will stay here where you'll be safe." He immediately rejected, as (name) was shocked, slightly at the sudden rejection.

"These are the people who killed my mom and dad! You have to let me come with you!" She spoke, her voice shaky as it was raised. He turned fully to face her, and spoke again.

"I said no. This is too dangerous for a little girl." He rejected again, as (name)'s gaze turned fierce. She used the armrests that she was gripping tightly to holster herself up, as she concentrated intently. Ignoring the dull ache of her injuries, she felt herself hover over the wheelchair, as she flew forward a little about to where she could stretch her legs out.

"I won't let them get away for what they did. I need to see them for my own eyes." Her eyes fierce as she glared to Bruce, who was watching the girl who was now floating in the air, most likely to avoid putting pressure on her feet. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, before he sighed. He walked swiftly to the computer, before typing something up once again, and with a final click, a drawer opened.

Her boom box was there, still illuminating the most vibrant blue with gradients of pink and purple. (name) gasped upon seeing it, and flew over to it, enveloping the inanimate object in a hug.

"My boom box! I felt so lost without it!" She said with a smile, as she let go of it, before grabbing the handle and watched as it metamorphosed itself into a small ring, that she fit over her finger. Bruce was already over to the car, opening its doors. She clipped the cape that he had given her securely over herself, before flying over to him.

"Get in." He instructed, and she looked down at the car, and lowered herself into the passenger seat in the front, careful not to touch her bare feet to the car floor. He jumped in after she did, making the car bounce slightly from his weight. He clicked a couple of buttons in the car, before the top of it closed, and the lights shifted on. The car seemed to reverse itself under the waterfall, as an opening in the wall behind it opened, and she was met with the dark sky filled with stars above her.

"Wooow. Mr. Bruce, this car is amazing!" She muttered in awe, completely amazed at the car and how the cave operated.

"Batman. You need to call me Batman." He pushed a couple more buttons in the car's interior, making a sudden burst of energy surged through the car as it went faster down the makeshift road and into the road. (name) couldn't help but feel a sudden nervousness, and managed to swallow it down as _Batman_ had shot down the road.

* * *

They arrived a couple feet away from a huge warehouse, where Batman had said that the gillian's had resided inside. He parked his car away from it, to avoid being detected and opened the car doors and hopped out. (name) did the same, flying out of the car as she hugged the black cape that she had tied around her shoulders. She followed him, as he made his way to the warehouse.

He did a quick scan to see if there were any cameras or laser detectors, and when they're wasn't, he moved along the wall of the warehouse trying to find a way in. She noticed that he moved swiftly, yet quiet, and couldn't help but wonder how long he had been doing this.

Batman found a way in by a window, near the roof of the building as he used a projectile like a grappling gun, and shot up the window, pushing it open and leaving a space for (name) to slip through. She swallowed a gulp of saliva that was hanging in her throat, and floated up into the window and slipped in, with Batman behind her, shutting the window silently. He walked on a very skinny ledge by the wall as she flew silently next to him, providing him with more space, as the dark cape flowed behind her.

She could hear a couple mutterings, a few laughs, as they crept farther in of the warehouse. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped on a lone pipe that hung from the ceiling, gazing down at a large, round table. Two large pillars that held the foundation of the building stood tall. At the table, seven people sat, talking and playing cards. Batman lowered himself down, as (name) followed suit, resting herself on her knees, avoiding putting pressure on her feet. The first person she saw was a man in dark clothing and a large top hat, who she recognized as the one called Shade. His skin was pale, gray almost, as he wore dark sunglasses obscuring the view to his eyes. Next to him was another man in a purple and green suit, with vibrant green hair to match his suit. His skin was unusually pale, like the color white itself, as his lips were stained with red lipstick. _The Joker,_ (name) had thought to herself as her eyes moved to the next person. A woman sat next to him, wearing a pink dress that slipped off of one of her shoulders, as she had bright red hair in a ponytail with her bangs neat on her forehead. Her lips were also coated in red lipstick, as she wore big gold hoops that complimented the color, with eyes as blue as the sky. _Giganta._ Another woman was next to as well, with short blue hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a dark blue strapless top with the same color leggings. Her skin was a faint blue color, as she had a bored look upon her face. _Killer Frost._ Next to Giganta sat giant gorilla, talking nonchalantly as if it was human. She quickly recalled him being called Gorilla Grodd, a gorilla with intelligence surpassing any human.

Alongside him was an even bigger person than Grodd, with very pale skin that seemed to be peeling, as his white hair was shaggy and messy. His clothes were torn, and ripped up. He also had bright yellow eyes, that looked unhealthily so, as if he was decaying. She remembered his name as Solomon Grundy, the zombie. And lastly, sitting at the head of the table was a man with a bald head, in a green outfit, with a gun holstered by his armpit. He had a smirk on his face as he sat proud. _Lex Luthor._ She bitterly thought, as venom pumped through her veins.

"That's him." (name) whispered very quietly to Batman, who nodded in her direction and turning to look down at the people below them. Her fists gripped tightly, as she glared angrily down at him.

"Tell us, Luthor! How'd you get that gun?" Giganta spoke up, her voice filled with amusement as she sat back and munched on a banana.

"I simply ordered these engineers to make me something out of the Kryptonite I gave them. Those fools. They didn't even know what they were doing." He spoke smugly, a sick, arrogant smirk on his face. "After that, I simply had to… get rid of the evidence."

"So you sabotaged their car and ran them off the road, and laced an explosive in the car? You should have bludgeoned them! Set their house on fire! Now, _that_ would be terrifying~!" Joker sang, his grin seeming to grow wider.

(name) was shaking, at this point. In _anger._ She gritted her teeth, and as she glared down menacingly at the villains on the table. She took her ring off and moved it to her hand, and transformed it into a mace. She was about to make a move when a hand placed itself of her shoulder, stopping her from moving. She turned her head to Batman, who gave her one look and shook his head, and pointed down at the table. She reluctantly followed his gaze to the table.

"Now, the first step of our plan is complete. Has Scarecrow finished installing his fear-induces?" Gorilla Grodd spoke up, as (name) turned her gaze to him.

"Yes. All we have to do is press this button and the fear gas will spread all over Metropolis, and when Superman comes charging in, we'll blast him with this. Then we'll move onto phase three." Shade answered, holding up a dark remote with a few buttons on it, and motioning to the large gun on the table. Those words were enough to set (name) off. Before they even had a chance to laugh about their evil plan, (name) quickly changed her bright mace into a bright rope that had wrapped around her hand, as she whipped it around and threw it down towards the table of villains.

"Wait!" Batman whisper-yelled cautiously, attempting to grab the rope but it was too late, as it had already wrapped around the remote, and (name) had begun to pull it up. The villains were already out of their seats, engaged cautiously as they looked to where Batman and (name) were.

"There!" Luthor spoke, pointing to the pipe. Joker reached on the inside of his purple and green suit pocket.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy~ I was wondering when you were gonna show up!" He yelled as he threw something from his suit pocket towards the two on the pipe. Batman quickly pushed (name), making her fall off the pipe as he jumped in the opposite direction, as suddenly the pipe exploded, leaving (name) baffled. She didn't realize she was falling until she felt the wind hitting her face roughly. Her mind snapped awake, as she catch her balance by doing a quick flip in the air and catching herself by flying. Her heart was pounding. She quickly pulled the remote from the blue rope and held it to her chest in her left hand, while switching the rope to mace in her right hand, giving it a quick spin in her hand. She heard Luthor order Grundy to attack Batman, with the Joker chiming in and heading Batman's way as Luthor turned to Killer Frost and Shade.

"Shade! Frost! What are you doing! Get that remote!" Luthor yelled as he ran up to Shade and Killer Frost as they gave a frantic 'right' and Shade held up his cane, simultaneously as Killer Frost held her arms out, and a blast of black shadows mixed with white ice came shooting at her. (name) let out a frightened yelp, and flew quickly to the opposite side, with the shadows and ice not far behind. Batman was currently in a fight with Joker and Grundy, moving swiftly, dodging and then attacking as she frantically flew away from Shade and Killer Frost's attacks.

 _I can't keep this up for long…!_ She thought as she swiftly turned her course, heading straight towards Shade and Frost. Before they could turn their bodies in her general direction, she quickly took that opportunity and slammed her mace onto the ground, causing a quake of sound waves to radiate towards the two villains, creating a loud piercing noise, resulting in them crumbling to the ground in pain as they held their hands over their ears to block out the sound.

A sound of a gunshot made her flinch, before her reflexes kicked in and she flew backwards, dodging the bullet but she was a bit too slow as it grazed her face, causing blood to drip down her cheek. It was Luthor, who had his gun up, pointed at the girl with a frown and a unsettling expression on his face. "You have something that doesn't belong to you, little girl." Her vibrant blue with a gradient of purple eyes that mimicked that of the mace she was holding narrowed at the bald man.

"You took something very important to me." She spat, feeling the back of her eyes sting with tears of frustration that had started to surface. She held them, back, however, as Luthor spat out a chuckle.

"Oh? And what could that have been? Let me guess, I put your family in debt?" He mocked, with a sly, evil smirk on his face. (name)'s vision grew red hot, her brain pounding as the mace in her hand shifted into a handgun, that rivaled his, as she pointed it at him.

"You killed my parents." She spat, anger clearly laced in her voice. He frowned, and looked down to the gun she was holding, and back to her. He stared at her for what felt like years, before his eyes went wide in realization as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't tell me… _You're_ their daughter… Yeah… That would make sense why you have that technology." He spoke as it seemed to click in his head. "So what? You can here to get your revenge?" Her eyes raised just a fraction, with her harsh glare still pinpointed towards him as she held the gun steady. "Well, I'm not a big fan of killings kids." He then lowered his gun to his side, with a bored expression plastered on his face ashe spoke to her in a mocking tone. "Shoot then. The torment and hurt you must feel from me murdering your parents must sting. So do it. Shoot."

"(name)!" Batman's voice called out to her, who had still been pursuit with Joker, who had been swiftly dodging the Joker's swings with his metal pipe. "Don't do it!" (name) gripped the blue gun harder as her hand began to shake. Before she could even think of pulling the trigger, Grodd leapt over Luthor, with his fists over his head ready to swing down. (name) quickly flew out of the way, as Grodd smashed his hands against the ground, creating sizeable dents on the warehouse floor. As quick as he had landed, he shot towards her again. Luckily for her, her reflexes were fast as she jumped back and landed on the floor. Her luck ran out, however, when she accidently landed on her feet. She winced as white-hot pain fireworked through her feet as she had no doubt, opened her wounds again. She fell backwards, landing on her butt, with her heart ramming in her chest. When she looked up, Grodd had jumped again, about to pounce on her. She raised her arm in self defense, waiting for a hard impact to come.

But nothing did. Instead she felt a rush of air blow past her, causing her hair to whip her in the face, and before she opened her eyes, she heard a loud grunt and another loud crash. She opened her eyes to see a man in a red and yellow suit, standing in front of her with his hands on his hips. (name)'s grew wide, as the man before her turned in her direction. She couldn't see his face due to the red mask covering most of it, but she could see a large smile on the man's face. He had a yellow lightning bolt on his chest, along with a couple more on his head. He held her hand out to her which she took. Which was a stupid decision since she stood on her feet again, as she winced once more.

"Woah! Are you okay?!" His voice perked up, sounding a lot more light and airy than she thought it was going to be. She nodded before answering.

"Y-yeah. I just have to stay off my feet." She then hovered over the ground again, the top of her head reaching up to the man's shoulders.

"You can fly?!" She nodded still in slight pain, before her gaze was turned to the big gorilla. She'd realized that he must flung him backwards, as there was a big dent in the wall a ways away from, where Grodd had landed. He stood, dusting some rubble off of him as he spat some blood on the ground, wiping his mouth before glaring over at the man in the red suit.

"Flash… Of course." (name) heard him grumble, as she saw Luthor rise from the ground too. He must gotten knocked down with Grodd. She then heard groans from Shade and Killer Frost, who seemed to have recovered from the ear splitting noise.

"If he's here, then that means…!" Shade spoke nervously, and on cue, a loud burst behind her caused (name) to flinch, as her head snapped back to see the wall before them had crumbled with a huge opening in the wall. She saw five people, standing by the new doorway, in different colored outfits.

First she saw a man, much larger and taller than the one called Flash, wearing a blue and red suit with a giant 'S' in the middle of it, catching her attention. His red cape flowed behind him, as he had dark hair and sharp blue eyes. Next to him was a woman, in a red, blue and gold outfit. Her long dark hair was decorated with a gold tiara with a vibrant red star in the center of it. She wore a strapless red top, with a golden encrusted bird decorating the top of it. Her fair skin was complemented with the blue briefs with the white stars, as a gold rope was secured by her hip. A little behind her was a man taller than her, with green skin. He had heavy eyebrow wedges and red eyes that seemed to be glowing. He had a purple cape, with a black suit with a red 'X' crossing over his chest.

Alongside him was another man with dark, chocolate skin, wearing a black and green suit, with an emblem of a green lantern in the center of it. His eyes were glowing a neon green color as he floated in the air, with a ring on his finger, mimicking the color of his eyes. Finally next to him was an woman, who wore a mask that resembled a bird. She had these large, brown wings as she carried a spiked mace in her hand.

"Give it up, Luthor. Your reign of charades is ending tonight." The one with the red 'S' on his chest spoke, crossing his arms over his chest unamused. Flash grinned and disappeared before reappearing in front of Superman, leaving a trail of winding behind him.

"Man, you guys sure are slow!" Flash announced, earning a quick glare from the people next to him.

"Maybe you're just too fast." The man in the green suit spoke up, in a mocking yet slightly serious tone. (name) was too distracted by the fact that Flash had just disappeared, and reappeared, that she almost didn't hear a harsh grunt followed by a smack. Her head snapped to Batman, who had still been fighting Grundy and Joker. She quickly flew to him, with the dark cape flowing behind her and her left hand still clutching the remote control device. She transformed the gun into a mace, once again. She got there just in time, as right as Grundy was going to swing down on Batman, who had been knocked on the ground; She swung her mace at Grundy's core, throwing him back into the wall as he crashed against it. She turned her head to the people who she had just encountered say that they were going to separate, to deal with the villains who were still present in the warehouse.

She heard manically laughter, and when she turned her head, she saw a metal pipe plummeting down to her. Her reflexes were quick, as she raised her bright blue mace over her face, and a loud _clink_ was heard.

"Hm? Well looky what we have here~? A gutsy little girl! I'm gonna have fun killing you~!" Joker sang, as (name) got a close up view of his psychotic eyes, as his grin spread impossibly to opposite sides of his face. She felt unbearable fear rise in her chest as she quickly used her non-injured foot and quickly kicked him in the stomach, giving her more distance between the two of them. She earned a sound of choked surprise as she spun and knocked him with her mace, sending him into Grundy, who was beginning to stand before getting knocked back down by Joker's body.

She took shaky breaths, as she tried to calm herself down. A loud cackle echoed over at the wall that she had just sent Joker and Grundy.

"Haaaa ha ha ha aha ha ha! Now you've got spunk, little one! I'm going to enjoy this~!" Joker cackled insanely, lifting himself up from the ground, as he dusted his coat off, before he started to make his way back to (name). Her breath hitched, as she flew a bit backwards, fear filling her whole again. Fortunately for her, a familiar black smoke filled the room, blinding her and Batman completely. As soon as it was there, it was gone, like it never appeared. The crazed man and big zombie in front of them were gone, as well as the other villains.

(name) sighed tiredly, and sunk to the floor, landing on her butt as she sat across from Batman, who seemed to be hurt as his breath was ragged and pained.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned, as he waved her off and stood up.

"I'll live. And you?" She couldn't help but feel a small bond between her and the masked man in front of her. She didn't have to, but she stepped in to help him when she could have easily been serious injured or worse. Maybe it was because he saved her life, and she was repaying the favor, but she couldn't place it but it just felt… _like the right thing to do._ So she gave him a small smile, and lifted herself up, hovering in the air in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm good." With that he turned, and she was behind him, when that sudden gush of wind appeared there was Flash suddenly in front of them.

"Bats! Are you okay?" His happy-go-lucky voice laced with concern.

"It looks like they escaped." Batman spoke, ignoring Flash's concern, as Flash crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

"Yeah. But we'll get em' next time! I'm sure of it!" Flash spoke proudly, as the man with darker skin perked up behind him.

"That's what you said last time, and yet here we are." He shook his head, before turning his gaze towards (name), his bright green eyes locking with her bright blue ones. "And who is this?" The rest of the group had made their way over to where he was standing, as seven sets of eyes were now on her. Her heart pounded nervously as her eyes darted between different colored eyes before answering.

"U-uh I-I-I'm (name)." The man in the green suit chuckled lightly before waving his hand.

"There's no need to be nervous. I'm Green Lantern, and here we have Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl. And I'm assuming that you already know Batman?"

"U-uh… y-yeah!" (name) responded, sparing a glance towards Batman, who seemed to be looking blankly at her, but she completely couldn't tell because of the mask. The group greeted her with "Nice to meet yous" as she returned the gesture, still a bit nervous.

"So… u-um… Who exactly are you guys?" She questioned, before Flash was suddenly in front of her, invading her personal space.

"Huh? You mean you don't know who we are?" He asked, as Superman put a hand out and pulled Flash back, so that he wasn't in her face.

"We're the Justice League. We stop criminals like the ones you saw today." He spoke, as (name) nodded slowly, in realization.

 _The… Justice League…_

"So you're the people my parents put so much work into…" She muttered quietly to herself, barely audible for anyone to hear, as looked down towards the mace in her hand. Superman shot her a curious look, as if he had heard, but she ignored it.

"So tell me, (name)... What kind of technology do have there?" Wonder Woman asked the floating girl, taking a step forward. (name) held up the vibrant neon blue with tinted purple mace so that everyone could get a good look at it.

"I made it. With some of the leftover technology that my mom and dad had."

"What technology was it?" Hawkgirl questioned as well as (name) gave a glance to her and then back to the mace.

"W-Well… To shorten it up, I was born with a ear condition, so my parents used this a-alien material to build these headphones, so that I'd be able to hear again. It worked, and now I can h-hear way better than the average human but they didn't know that the alien material would l-literally connect with my brain. All I know now is that I have these powers and I can never take these headphones off." She spoke a bit nervously, wincing inwardly when she'd stutter. She took a quick breath before continuing.

"I used that alien material to make this." She held out the mace towards Flash, who put both his hands out to catch it carefully. She dropped it in his hands, and as soon as she left go, it turned into a boom box. Flash stared in awe at it, before halting completely.

"O-ow! It's so hot!" He yelped before throwing it frantically back at (name), who caught it with ease as she blinked at him, who was blowing on his gloved hands to cool them down. (name) looked down at the boom box, as it felt cool to the touch to her.

"So the alien material only works for its host, and has side effects on people who try to get ahold of it." Martian Manhunter clarified, as (name) nodded.

"Hey (name). What is it that you've got in your hand there?" Green Lantern spoke, as (name) looked down at her left hand, completely forgetting about the remote control she had in her hand.

"It's the remote control device that Luthor was going to us to take control of Metropolis." Batman spoke for her, holding his hand out for her to give it to him, which she did.

"You're going to take it in for more research, aren't you?" Superman spoke with a smirk at Batman, who slipped it into one of the pockets on his utility belt.

"Yes. And when I get a hit, I'll be in contact." With that, he turned to head out of the warehouse, not sparing anyone else a glance. Looking between the group of superheroes and a retreating Batman, she gave the group of superheroes a curt goodbye, and flew to catch up with Batman.

They made it all the way out of the warehouse and were close to his car at this point. They walked in complete silence, but she had something on her mind that she wanted to let him know before they could move on.

"Uh… Mr. Batman?" She squeaked quietly, causing him to stop and turn to face her.

"What is it?" His voice replied quickly, as she shrunk a little, but still kept her stance.

"U-um… I-I'd like to h-help you…" She spoke quietly, barely audible as Batman cocked his head to the side just a bit. She spoke up louder this time.

"I-I said… I'd like to help you from now on! I mean… It's not like I have anyone to go back to at this point… I'm sure I can be of some help to you!" She spoke loudly, before going quiet and back to loud again, as she spoke with a fierce yet nervous gaze in her eyes. He stared at her for what felt like years, once again, before he took a step forward.

To her surprise, he placed a hand on her head, avoiding her headphones and gently ruffled her hair. She looked up at him with some confusion on her face, as he lifted his hand from her head and turned back to the car.

"Thanks." Was the only word he said as he made his way back to the Batmobile. (name)'s eyes widen at that simple word, but she knew in her heart that that was as close as she was going to get to a 'yes'. The tightness in her chest lifted, as she grinned widely, flying happily to the car next to him. They seemed to have a vague mutual understanding for what little time they had actually spent together, but to her, it was enough. With that, started their new relationship and partnership as a hero and his sidekick. _A new relationship with a father and his daughter._

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for reading, if you stuck around! This story is a Justice League (2001) based story, and will soon get to Justice League Unlimited (2004), and I plan to add in some JL movies after I've finished the TV series. Now let me clarify (name)'s character._**

 ** _*She is 13, so this is pretty rough for such a young kid to go through at this time. I mean, being in a car wreck, seeing her parents dead bodies, is pretty traumatizing. But, s_** ** _he is a very optimistic, and generally happy person, with a general curiosity, like most kids. She believes that everything happens for a reason, and that in the worst situations, you need to be brave. She is also very caring, and protective over Batman, and soon the rest of the Justice League._**

 ** _*Basically, (name)'s powers is sound manipulation (i know, ironic right? lol) as well as she uses her "boom box" to project that as well. Sound manipulation is the ability to manipulate sound waves around you and use them to your advantage. Imagine this: we are surrounded by sound waves. We use them in everyday life, every hour, every second of the day. When we make sound, it bounces around us at the speed of light (maybe even faster, idk) and replicates back to us, allowing us to hear noises, sounds, etc. It surrounds us, basically. So the Mother Box gave her that ability, so that's how she uses it. This is how she flies too, by manipulating the sound around her and using it to fly, or hover over the ground. She is still very young, so she has not mastered it at all, but using her boom box. (Ex. she can cause quakes of sound waves by slamming it into the ground. This can also be very dangerous, as it can affect the people around her, and she could potentially hurt innocent people as well.)_**

 ** _*Her boom box: She grew up watching her parents design and build things her whole life, and had one day hoped to be able to work with them, too. One night, she snuck into her parents lab, and found more of the alien tech, and built it into her prized boom box. To her surprise, it worked, as it turned into a bright, neon blue with a gradient of purple, one that replicated her headphones. As (name) figured out more about it, she learned that it can turn into anything that she willed it too. Ex. bright neon blue handgun, mace, rope, sword, any handheld weapon she could think of._**

 ** _*She has a lot of new powers and skills that she is going to learn in the future, so stay tuned for that~_**

 ** _*(name)'s go-to weapon is a mace, but not like Hawkgirl's (not at all). Her mace is designed like the Mace of Molag Bal from Skyrim (lol if you know that I'm talking about I fwu and if you don't, just look it up.)_**

 ** _*I am also very sorry if any of the characters are ooc. I tried my best to make Luthor an asshole, and to make Joker, well you know, Joker. Batman is pretty challenging to write, as he is pretty reserved and keeps to himself, and HATES saying "Thanks" to people, so I tried my very best to make him as Batman as possible and not a robot (bc if i did what is the point of writing this?)_**

 ** _*I also liked to apologize if some things didn't make sense, please leave a review so that I can clarify for you._**

 ** _*Next chapter will be a time-skip, as (name) has come more accustomed to Batman and the Justice League, as she will go on regular missions with them._**

 ** _*I plan to have a full drawing of what (name) looks like, with her headphones and boom box as well, sometime in the future, so please look forward to that!_**

 ** _Thanks again for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one! (:_**


End file.
